plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is a Mini-game. It is the final level on most versions of Plants vs. Zombies. This Mini-game is a repeat of the final boss in the first playthrough, however it is more difficult because the Zombot now has double the health (41,144 normal damage shots). It is also a Conveyor-belt Level, meaning the player is forced to use a predetermined set of plants, rather than choose them on their own. Between the two, this level can be quite a challenge. Plants given *Flower Pot *Cabbage-pult *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno Strategy Fill the slant of the Roof with plants, leaving an empty Flower Pot for Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms at the end of each row. Destroy the Zombot's attacks as they come, using an Ice-shroom against his fireballs, and planting Jalapenos in rows with snowballs. Freezing him with Ice-shrooms will prolong potential damage time. Whenever plants are destroyed, replace them as soon as possible (especially when Dr. Zomboss throws a camper and destroys up to six of your plants). Tips *Always try to have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for Zomboss's Snowball and Fireball attacks If possible, save up many of two plants for Zomboss' attacks, as well as for tougher enemies such as Gargantuars, which take two Jalapenos to destroy, and Zombonis. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other. This helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. However, this will mean planting some in the back column (and others in the fourth column when you have more than one per row), where they will be vulnerable to Catapult Zombies. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with a snowball or fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after his attacks, providing a huge opening for your plants. *Butter has no stunning effect on the Zombot. *Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen solid, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. However, you should use them when he is merely slowed. *Note that he may place zombies in rows where he has just placed a fireball or snowball and vice versa. *Try to plant at least one Kernel-pult and Melon-pult in each lane for heavy damage on tougher zombies in case you don't have an available Ice-shroom or Jalapeno when they appear. *Save spare plants and Flower Pots instead of planting over the edge of the Roof to be able to repair the damage from campers which Dr. Zomboss throws faster. *thumb|right|330pxIf a row is completely empty, including roof cleaners, Dr. Zomboss will not place zombies in that row. This only works if the Roof Cleaner in that row has been activated. He might throw the camper on the empty row or release his ice/fireball attack, but no zombies will be set down. *Try to distribute your plants evenly along the roof so that you don't have any weak points. *Pots come fast enough that you can stall zombies simply by putting new pots in front of them to eat. *Beware of Pogo Zombies. They can easily jump over your well-created plants and make you lose your roof cleaner. *If a row loses the Roof Cleaner to a fireball/snowball, Dr. Zomboss will continue to put zombies in that row. This is the only way a zombie will be able to go down the chimney before the Zombot starts to flash. *If you modified the saved data from Dr. Zomboss's Revenge to Whack a Zombie, the Zombot will attackable, and will disappear only in one hit. **Dr. Zomboss will also disappear. *There may be a glitch in the DS version where the Zombot is unaffected by Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms until after it sends out a(n) Iceball/Fireball. *There is a glitch in all versions where Dr. Zomboss may throw a camper in places that contain three or less squares of plants. He may also send out Bungee Zombies in empty squares, therefore pulling up nothing but air. *If Zomboss sends out Bungee Zombies and any of them have butter on them when he pulls the rest up, the buttered zombie will just disappear and not steal anything. Gallery Fireball Indicator.jpg|Fireball Indicator Fireball.jpg|Fireball Attack Snowball Indicator.jpg|Snowball Indicator Snowball.jpg|Snowball Attack Bungee.jpg|Bungee Attack Stomp.jpg|Stomp Attack Camper.jpg|Camper Attack Res.jpg|Mini-game Icon Revenge.jpg|Mini-game Icon on iPad/iPhone/iPod Touch Defeat.png|Zomboss is defeated Defeatzomboss.png|Zomboss surrenders 2zyyjb5.jpg|Zomboss vs a single Flowerpot Trivia *Like in Survival: Endless, all Zen Garden plants can be obtained from zombies during this level. *Whenever Dr. Zomboss attacks you he pulls a few levers on the Zombot's control panel. *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is mostly a harder version of level 5-10. *The camper could possibly be Crazy Dave's, since he was kidnapped by a Bungee Zombie, the zombies probably took it. *The camper bounces in front of the house and Zomboss can use it multiple times but never seen reaching in front of the house to pick it up again. *Even though Zomboni leaves an ice trail, the Zombie Bobsled Team never appears in this level. *Dr. Zomboss's Revenge and the Air Raid are the only mini-games with Dr. Zomboss. *In very rare cases, Dr. Zomboss will keep on throwing campers and he will never show his face to do the Snowball or Fireball Attack. *If you have only one Roof Cleaner, he will send zombies only in this row. (assuming the others were not lost to fireball/iceball) See Also *Dr. Zomboss *Mini-games *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno *Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games Category:Roof Category:Roof Mini-games Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Mini-game